


A Very Long Weekend

by ScribblingPunk



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, CatCo Worldwide Media, DDLG, Daddy Dom Kara Danvers, Daddy Kink, Dom Drop, Dom Lena Luthor, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, L-Corp (Supergirl TV 2015), Mommy Kink, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Sub Andrea Rojas, discussions of healthy safeword use, mdlg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblingPunk/pseuds/ScribblingPunk
Summary: The young woman next to Lena in the picture, Kara, looked chipper and innocent. Much too innocent for the Daddy title splashed all over the joint profile on Fetlife.First Chapter previously written with TinyJoey - will be continued on this account.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas, Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas
Comments: 37
Kudos: 349





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyJoey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyJoey/gifts).



> I previously started this fic with @TinyJoey but she is unable to continue.

When Andrea first found Kara and Lena on Fetlife, she had been too nervous to approach them. Yet, she couldn’t get them out of her mind. Everything about them had intrigued her, and turned her on, but the anxiety of approaching them was too overpowering for her to do anything about it.

Her Mommy kink was something that Andrea was ashamed of for a long time, and it had taken months for her to even search for someone on the site. When Lena’s name popped up on her screen, Andrea had been instantly taken in by her warm, but stark, emerald eyes.

The young woman next to Lena in the picture, Kara, looked chipper and innocent. Much too innocent for the Daddy title splashed all over the joint profile. At first, Andrea hadn’t been all that interested in meeting both of them. She’d mostly been interested in Lena, who advertised herself as a loving, but strict Mommy, the idea of both had since grown on Andrea.

Finally, Andrea had reached out to the couple and the response was almost immediate. They were definitely interested, and asked Andrea if she’d like to meet for coffee sometime to discuss it further.

Andrea had been thrown by how kind they were during coffee. They had seemed to be exactly what she wanted, and needed. Kind, calm, but demanding of respect and submission. 

Andrea’s teachers always told her she lacked discipline, and it seems they weren’t entirely wrong.

In the six months since Kara and Lena came into her life, Andrea had noticed a big difference in herself. She now felt like she had the necessary support system to take over her family’s business. Andrea focuses more, dedicates herself more, and most importantly, takes care of her health a lot more.

When she’d made the decision to buy the media company Kara worked for, to save it from an egomaniac, Kara had fully supported it. They were friends who sometimes played together in the bedroom, but now more like family and it’s nice for Andrea to have a friendly face nearby. Especially when it means she sometimes sees Lena for lunch, too.

Whenever she needs a little more than a friendly face, though, perhaps some tough love, Lena and Kara are right there.

When Andrea loses her temper with her employee, William Dey, she feels justified, but one look from Kara makes doubt creep into her gut. He’s a pain in the ass, a walking ego who acts like he’s better than everyone else, but Andrea still shouldn’t have reprimanded him in front of everyone.

She’s just not quite ready to admit that out loud yet.

It’s why, for what feels like the millionth time in six months, Andrea’s ass throbs with the after effects of a hard spanking. 

It was done with her explicit consent, like always, but Andrea enjoys the pretense of arguing against it.

Kara’s firm hand had felt like steel against her meaty ass, and she’d cried for the majority of it. Now, in the corner, it’s more like a warm glow that makes her feel safe and loved even whilst stuck in the corner.

She cringes, though, when she hears Kara letting Lena into the apartment, and Andrea wonders what Mommy will have to say about today’s behavior. She slips deeper into character, an unrepentant brat unwilling to accept that she’s wrong.

Lena is suddenly behind her, her soft hand gently patting Andrea’s naked behind.

“Hmm, it looks like Daddy did a good job,” Lena remarks. “It’s such a pity we’ve had to start our weekend this way. Did you pack your clothes?” Andrea squeezes her eyes closed, wincing when she realizes she forgot all about Mommy’s instructions. Andrea is supposed to be staying at Lena’s penthouse this weekend.

“No, Mommy,” Andrea murmurs, edging herself a little closer to the corner. “I’m sorry, I forgot.”

“Do it now,” Lena says, “and then join Daddy and I in your living room please.” Andrea hears her mommy sigh before stalking away, Lena’s heels clicking loudly on the hardwood floor.

She turns away from the corner and grabs her duffel bag, stuffing it full with her favorite pajamas and sweatpants. Andrea would usually prefer to fold everything neatly, but she doesn’t wish to keep Mommy and Daddy waiting for longer than is necessary.

Her mood grows more sour with each passing second, angry tears welling in her eyes. Kara and Lena enjoy Andrea acting like a brat, and Andrea relishes slipping into that role.

When she moves into the living room, she throws the bag down to the floor, ensuring they know exactly what Kara and Lena have in store for them this evening.

Andrea swipes at the fresh tears trickling from her eyes, a scowl still firmly fixed on her features. Mommy watches Andrea carefully, her sharp jaw clenched, and her striking eyes narrowed. She moves towards Andrea, like a panther stalking its prey, and Andrea begins to regret her attitude.

"Listen to me very carefully, little one," Andrea warns Andrea. "Daddy already spanked you, so I'm sure you don't want to risk anymore punishment to your sore bottom."

Andrea shifts from foot to foot, extremely conscious of the fact that she's still bare from the waist down, but still so fucking stubborn. 

Andrea is so desperate to back down, and she doesn’t fully understand why she doesn’t - maybe she likes the reassurance their punishments bring her, and feels safe knowing they’re not going to give up on her. 

“You will apologize to William first thing on Monday morning,” Lena states, her tone taking on a steel edge. Andrea balks at the thought of showing that asshole an ounce of respect.

“Like hell I will!” The loud exclamation slips from Andrea’s mouth before her brain can stop her. 

"Andrea, if you raise your voice to me once more, I will put you across my knee," Lena threatens. Andrea can see soft, caring Lena seep away from emerald eyes, and all Andrea is faced with is an angry Mommy.

Andrea can only imagine how ridiculous she must look, bare bottom pink and fully on show, and arguing with Mommy whose right hand is itching to add some more color to her behind. Andrea glances at Daddy, surprised by how stoic and silent she has been, but Andrea can see the fire burning in her eyes.

“Mommy is talking to you, Andrea,” Kara scolds. “Show her some respect and give her your full attention.” Andrea’s ears burn, and a pout fights its way to her lips as she turns back to Mommy. 

“Like I said, you  _ will _ apologize to William first thing on Monday morning,” Lena orders. Andrea sees red, and she stomps her foot against the floor.

“He’s a smug asshole! He got what was coming to him.” The voice inside Andrea’s head screams at her to shut the fuck up, and she knows she’s definitely done it now. Lena closes the small gap between them in an instant, and her hand gently grasps Andrea’s chin. Her green eyes are severe, almost daring Andrea to continue her small tantrum. 

“If you truly believe you shouldn’t be punished,” Lena begins, her voice a low murmur, “then use your safeword. If you want this matter to be closed, say it and I will back off.” Andrea’s stomach drops. 

Lena is offering Andrea an out, a reminder that all of this is consensual, and Andrea can stop it and leave if she wants to, but she doesn't. She turns her head, refusing to even look at Lena or Kara. 

“I think you know that you deserve to be punished, little one,” Lena says, “and I think you know that you’ve talked yourself into even more trouble. I told you what would happen if you raised your voice to me again.” 

Andrea drops her head, fully aware that she’s landed her ass into more hot water. Arousal leaks from her entrance just at the mere thought of being put across Lena's lap.

“I think it’s time you learned a real lesson.” Her Daddy stands, hands planted on her hips, and Andrea squirms underneath her glare. “I thought I had spanked some sense into you, but the way you just talked to Mommy…” Kara trails off, shaking her head. 

Lena places a calming hand on Kara’s arm, giving her a small nod and urging her to sit back down.

“You are going to spend this whole weekend being reminded about what happens to naughty little girls,” Lena scolds. “You’ve crossed a big line, naughty girl, and your bottom is going to pay the price. We were going to have such a nice weekend, but now there will be no orgasms for you, little girl.” 

Tears fill Andrea’s eyes and she drops her gaze. Her cheeks blush pink, and the humiliation makes her most private parts tingle. Andrea knows that she’ll be more than ready to apologize to William by the time Monday morning comes around. 

Her Mommy tugs on the bottom of her tank top and pulls it over her head, leaving Andrea standing there in nothing but her bra. Lena unclips Andrea’s bra with ease, and Andrea fights against the urge to cover herself when it hits the floor. Lena slowly walks around Andrea, silently appraising her naked body, and Andrea squeals when she slaps her ass. 

“Daddy and I are going to keep this bottom of yours nice and warm all weekend,” Lena states, her Mommy more than ready to fix her attitude once and for all. “Hands on your head, naughty girl. You know better!” Lena scolds. Andrea instantly complies, her fingers lacing together behind her head. 

“I’m sorry,” Andrea whimpers, truly beginning to understand the magnitude of her actions. Her cunt throbs, though, outing their game for what it is. Andrea barely smothers the smirk that threatens to blossom. She’s getting exactly what she wants.

“You were sorry before Daddy spanked you, little one,” Lena reminds Andrea, “and yet, you didn’t improve your attitude one little bit. Let’s see if that changes this weekend, hmm?”

Andrea squeezes her eyes closed, willing away fresh tears when Mommy spanks her again. 

Andrea’s wrist is caught in Lena’s hand as she sits down, pulling Andrea with her and sending her tumbling across her knees. Andrea’s upper body rests on her Daddy’s knees, and Andrea whimpers when Kara takes hold of her hands. 

“Why don’t we keep your hands out of Mommy’s way,” Kara murmurs, pecking the palm of Andrea’s hand. Andrea nods, sniffling as she buries her face into Daddy’s thigh. 

Lena forces her knee between her legs, leaving Andrea straddling one of her knees as she softly moves her hand around Andrea’s bare skin. Her other leg clamps over both of Andrea’s, holding her firmly in place. Andrea whimpers into Kara’s thigh, the first spank forcing Andrea’s upper body to rock forward. 

Mommy means business, her hand decorating Andrea’s bare ass pink as she lays exposed and trapped. Andrea is completely at Lena’s mercy. 

Andrea’s second spanking of the night brings her to tears before Mommy has even truly started. Lena may have initially stepped back and let Kara show herself to be the main disciplinarian, but whenever the need arises for her to step in, Lena ensures that Andrea feels it.

It’s going to be a very long weekend, indeed, and none of them are even a little mad about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Andrea whimpers as her sensitive bottom makes contact with the dining room chair. It'd usually be cushioned and comfortable, but Lena had removed the cushion to protect it from the mess between Andrea's legs. The cool wood offers a split second of soothing relief, but the pressure on her punished behind soon wins the battle of sensations.

The drive to Lena's apartment had been nothing short of hell, crammed in the back of her sports car with a fire raging underneath her. Hot tears were still falling from her eyes when Mommy ordered her to get dressed before marching Andrea to the car. Daddy had been sympathetic, but Andrea could tell that she agreed with the extra punishment.

Now, Andrea decides silent obedience is the best tactic. She knows Lena and Kara won't retract their decision to punish her all weekend, but Andrea can at least stop herself from earning more. She's polite, saccharine sweet as mommy plates up the Chinese food they ordered, and even offers to set the table.

Lena is wise to her plan, though, and Andrea is ordered to sit and wait for them to join her. Her punished bottom pulses under her weight, sensitive skin pleading for Andrea to stand up.

"Daddy," Andrea begins sweetly, targeting the one who seems to be the most relaxed. "May I stand for dinner?" she requests. Kara sighs, dropping the cutlery to the table and leaning her hip against the edge. She stares down at Andrea, her lips pursing.

"I think sitting for dinner will remind you to mind your manners in future, little one," Kara says. "Maybe you'll think twice about yelling at Mommy," she adds with a click of her tongue. Andrea pouts, but doesn't argue. It's no use doing so once Daddy has made up her mind.

There's a part of Andrea that wishes to request the cushion back, but that won't happen until she earns her underwear back. Mommy believes that naughty girls should keep their bottoms bare and accessible until they can prove they've learned their lesson. A throbbing settles between Andrea's legs and she shifts uncomfortably, well aware that she's leaving a slick mess on the chair.

Her food is placed in front of her and Andrea politely thanks Lena for buying it, hoping Mommy will take pity on her and overrule Daddy's decision.

No such luck.

"You should make the most of having a seat, little girl," Lena remarks as she joins them at the table. "You'll be begging for one during your corner time this evening." Lenas brow lifts as she fixes Andrea with a severe stare. Andrea bows her head, chastised.

"Yes, Mommy," she whispers. Andrea can feel eyes on her as she eats, but she doesn't dare lift her gaze to meet them. 

Despite having her favorite meal, dinner is a miserable affair. Lena and Kara chat about their day whilst Andrea pouts. The longer she’s forced to sit on the hard chair, the more Andrea’s mood sours. As far as she’s concerned, Mommy and Daddy are being entirely unreasonable and she’s not going to play nice anymore.

She knows they won’t spank her again, at least not tonight, so what’s the harm in letting them know just how unhappy she is about their decision? Andrea stands, leaning her hip against the table as she lifts her plate. She holds eye contact with Lena as she forks some food into her mouth, chewing slowly and watching smoldering green eyes grow more furious.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Lena demands, dropping her fork with a loud clatter. “Sit down this instant,” she orders. Andrea shrugs, delighted to get a reaction so quickly.

“I don’t feel like sitting right now, Mommy,” Andrea says softly, her features innocent. She’s aware that her actions have even forced Daddy to stop eating - a rare feat - and Andrea clearly spots the mirth in Kara’s blue eyes. They enjoy it when Andrea challenges them, relishing the opportunity to put her back in her place.

“I believe Mommy told you to sit down,” Kara murmurs, one eyebrow raising. “I suggest you do as you’re told,” she adds. Any other time, Andrea would feel self conscious. Standing there, bare from the waist down in front of her two angry dominants, but she knows that her bottom can’t take another spanking tonight, and there’s no way they would risk it.

Kara and Lena share a look that Andrea can’t quite read and she subconsciously rubs her thighs together.

“Finish your dinner,” Lena says after a moment, eyes blazing as she stares Andrea down and playing the part of irate Mommy perfectly. Andrea pauses, confused at the lack of retribution. “You need to eat,” Lena murmurs, making it clear that food comes before play. “Once you’ve finished, you can put yourself in the corner on the balcony.”

Andrea balks, instantly regretting her actions whilst her inner brat squeals with delight. The balcony is too high for any of the neighbors to see onto it, but it still gives her a thrill to feel so exposed and humiliated. The first time Lena made her stand there, Andrea cried the whole time and yet her cunt had throbbed for the full hour she was left there.

She tries to eat as slowly as she can, but her plate is empty all too quickly for her liking. She’s pinned by two expectant stares and heat pools low in her belly. Andrea knows what is expected of her, and she’s aware that neither of them wish to repeat themselves.

With a sigh, and dragging her feet the whole way, Andrea makes her way out to the balcony. She stands in the corner, her hands on her head and causing her t-shirt to ride higher - her round, beaten bottom on full show. It’s a relatively warm evening and the light breeze offers no relief to the punished skin.

She feels exposed. Humiliated beyond belief. Her brain knows that she can’t be seen, but her body doesn’t seem to agree. Andrea’s nipples strain against her t’shirt, the apex between her legs hot and throbbing as she leaks onto her inner thighs. She wants nothing more than for mommy or daddy to bend her over the balcony furniture and fuck her until she can’t stand.

The mere thought of being made to scream their names out into the night air makes Andrea feel dizzy, desire coursing through her veins. The thud-thudding of her clit is almost painful, the little bundle screaming out for attention that Andrea has not yet earned.

She’s aware of Mommy and Daddy joining her on the balcony, and Andrea listens with envy as they sit together around the small table. She can hear the tinkle of their wine glasses and the gasp Kara produces from Lena.

Andrea is  _ dying _ to turn around, her brain going wild with the possibilities of what Kara is doing to Lena. Jealousy oozes from every pore, but she can only blame herself. She’d be beside them right now, probably buried between Lena’s legs, if she hadn’t talked herself into a punishment.

“Should we let our brat watch?” Andrea hears Lena ask and hope swells in her chest.

“Hmm, I think I have a better idea.” Andrea listens as Kara’s chair scrapes against the floor, her pulse quickening when Daddy walks up behind her. Her sore ass is pawed and squeezed, Andrea softly whimpering. “Maybe our brat can earn herself a little leniency,” Daddy murmurs into her ear.

Kara’s hand slips between Andrea’s cheeks, her thumb slowly circling her puckered hole. The moan that leaves Andrea is obscene. Kara grins, allowing her hand to move lower and part slick folds. Thick and sticky strings of Andrea’s arousal clings to Kara’s fingers, her cunt too drenched to allow any kind of friction.

“I want your mouth on Mommy’s cunt,” Kara whispers, her warm breath tickling Andrea’s ear. “Make Mommy feel good and maybe we’ll let you cum this weekend.” Kara wipes her hand on the back of Andrea’s thigh, her nails lightly trailing across the sensitive skin. “You want to cum don’t you, baby girl?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Andrea nods, breathing heavily. “I’ll do whatever you want,” she desperately adds.

“Yes you will,” Kara smirks. She threads her fingers into Andrea’s soft, dark locks and harshly tugs her head back. “Daddy only fucks good girls,” she husks, nipping at Andrea’s exposed neck with sharp teeth. “Can you be a good girl, brat?”

“Yes. Yes, Daddy. I can be a good girl,” Andrea rushes out in one breath. Kara chuckles darkly and gently tugs the hair in her fist, urging Andrea out of the corner.

“Prove it.”

Andrea is pushed to her knees in front of Lena. Her skirt is bunched around her waist and Mommy’s panties are gone. Her exposed cunt is slick and puffy, spread out like a meal specially prepared for Andrea.

Mommy spreads her legs, smirking and staring at their girl expectantly. Her fingers snap and she points to the spot in front of her, dictating exactly where she wants her. Andrea crawls forward, hesitating as she lifts her hands.

“You may touch,” Lena states. Andrea smiles and places her hands on Lena’s thighs, pushing them further apart to make Mommy’s special place more accessible. She kisses the inside of each soft leg, inhaling Lena’s musky scent as she inches closer.

Andrea buries her face in Lena’s cunt, the flat out of her tongue licking a broad stripe down Mommy’s slit. The soft moan coming from above her is like music to her ears, and her tongue darts out again to part soaking lips. Lena’s thighs tremble against Andrea’s hands, soft moans escaping from her mouth as she bucks against her brat’s face.

Andrea expertly teases her, the tip of her tongue circling Lena’s straining clit but never quite touching. Mommy quietly mewls, her blunt nails raking against Andrea’s scalp as she holds her head in place. Andrea lifts her gaze, staring into hooded green eyes as she wraps her lips around a swollen clit.

She watches Mommy’s features slacken, relishing the bliss she finds inside those pretty eyes that Andrea adores so much. Andrea sucks ever so slightly, pulling the little bud further between her lips.

Mommy’s entrances drools, coating Andrea’s chin in her warm arousal. She can feel Daddy’s eyes on them, heat pooling lower in her belly as she thinks about the show they’re giving her. Well if Daddy wants a show, then Andrea is going to give her one.

She surges forward again, placing an open mouthed kiss on Mommy's heated cunt. Andrea breathes deeply through her nose, well aware of the loud, wet noises coming from them. 

"Shit," Lena whimpers. "Such a good girl." She bears down against her mouth, filthily grinding herself against her girl. "Fuck!"

Andrea grins against her cunt and slides her hands up to cup Lena's ass. She lashes Lena's twitching clit with her tongue, feeling Mommy writhing beneath her. The rush of fluid surprises her, but she laps at it like she's been lost in the desert for days.

Mommy's thighs close around her head, clamping Andrea's head in place as she cums hard. The brat suckles on Lena's clit, pulling every ounce of pleasure from her shuddering body. Lena's breathy cries carry out into the night air, alerting the neighbors to her climax, but neither of them care.

Lena sags backwards in her chair, spent and boneless - her chest heaving. She whimpers as Andrea licks her clean, savouring every drop of her release. Andrea’s face shines in the moonlight, coated with Mommy’s fluids as Daddy pulls her to her feet. Blue eyes are dark, dilated with want as she stares down at her girl.

“Was that okay, Daddy?” Andrea asks, innocently peering up at Kara through thick lashes. Kara smirks, gripping Andrea’s face with her hand as she leans forward and licks Andrea’s cheek. Kara smirks then kisses her - hard. Their teeth clash, Daddy’s tongue surging into her mouth. The kiss steals all of the air from Andrea’s lungs and she’s panting when they pull apart.

“Maybe you  _ can _ be a good girl, after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find more unholy content [Here](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come find more sin here](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)

Andrea rolls over in bed and reaches out for Kara and Lena, finding only cool bed sheets in the space they usually lie. She pouts, always hating when she wakes up alone. The apex between her thighs feels sticky, and Andrea has to fight against the urge to touch herself.

Daddy had promised she could cum once as a reward and she hadn't wanted to waste it last night. Not when there's still two days of weekend to go. Still, Andrea somewhat regrets it now, as she lies in bed with a permanent throb between her legs.

She checks the clock on Lena’s side of the bed and groans when she notices it’s not even nine yet. Saturdays are for long lies and snuggling, not for being wide awake and suffering alone. Andrea’s stubborn streak is a mile long, but she’s aware that pouting in bed would only punish herself.

With a sigh, Andrea rolls out of bed and grabs Kara’s old college hoodie that she always claims when she’s here. She pulls it over her head and relishes the scent of her Daddy, snuggling deeply into the well worn material. Andrea has stolen it so much that Kara now just leaves it out for her every weekend.

Andrea makes her way out towards the living room and finds Lena reading on the couch. Her hair is still messy from sleep, and the glasses perched on her nose only serve to make her more attractive. Lena smiles and pats her knees. Clumsily, Andrea flops down onto the couch and rests her head in Mommy’s lap.

“Good morning, sweet girl,” Lena murmurs, shifting her book to one hand so she can play with Andrea’s hair.

“Good morning, Mommy.”

Andrea turns onto her side and nuzzles her face into her Mommy’s stomach as lithe fingers massage her scalp. She loves mornings like this. Soft and sleepy, snuggled into Mommy whilst Daddy is out on a run. Kara always brings breakfast home with her, and it allows Andrea some special time to relax with Lena.

“How do you feel?” Lena quietly asks, placing her book open and facedown on the arm of the couch. “Yesterday was pretty intense,” she murmurs. Her short nails continue to lightly scratch Andrea’s head, her eyes warm as she gazes down at the troublemaker in her lap.

“Good,” Andrea smiles. “I like when you make me pay for my mistakes.” Andrea captures her bottom lip between her teeth, a blush seeping across her pretty features. “I like it even when I don’t deserve it,” she whispers.

“Well, you certainly deserved it, but it wasn’t too much?” Lena questions, concerned.

“No, Mommy,” Andrea shakes her head, her finger softly stroking a loose thread on Lena’s sleep shirt. “It’s everything I could have wanted when I found you and Daddy. I’m so lucky to have you both.” This makes Lena smile. She leans down, her hair falling like a curtain around Andrea, and softly presses a kiss to her forehead.

“I think we’re the lucky ones.”

They stay there for a while, basking in each other’s company until Kara comes home from her run. Her arms are loaded with food from Noonan’s, but Daddy also has a discreet brown bag tucked under her arm. Andrea wants to question it, but she knows Kara will tell her what it is when she’s good and ready.

If she tells her at all.

Daddy kisses them both hello and dumps the food on the coffee table, telling them to dig in whilst she runs off to have a shower. Andrea’s brow furrows when she notices Kara took the brown package with her, her curiosity growing. There’s a part of her that wants to find an excuse to go to their bedroom and secretly check it out, but that would be a dangerous game.

“Okay, sweet one. Let’s warm that bottom of yours before we eat,” Mommy casually states. Andrea pouts, gazing up at Lena with wide eyes. “Come on, Daddy and I warned you that you’d earned a punishment weekend. Don’t look so surprised.” Mommy pats her back, urging Andrea to rest on her stomach and slide further across her lap.

“Can’t we eat first, Mommy?” Andrea softly asks, already having a good idea of the answer.

“The quicker you do as you’re told, the quicker it’ll be over,” Lena gently scolds. She grasps Andrea’s wrists and helps her position herself further across her knees. “Maybe you’ll think of this the next time you want to act like a brat.”

Her sleep shorts are tugged down to mid thigh and Andrea sighs. The pulsing between her legs returns with a vengeance, and she rubs her thighs together in a discreet attempt to find some friction. A sharp slap to the back of her bare thigh soon puts a stop to her efforts.

“This is just supposed to be a little reminder, Andrea,” Lena chatises. “I don’t mind adding to it if you can’t take it like a good girl. Mommy would hate to make you cry so early in the day.” In truth, Lena wouldn’t hate that all. “Can you do that for Mommy?” Andrea frowns, her bottom lip falling outwards.

“Yes, Mommy,” she dutifully answers, unable to truly stifle her sour tone. Lena clicks her tongue, now more determined than ever to fix their girl’s attitude. She shifts, manoeuvring Andrea into a better position and tilts one thigh upwards to give her better access to the troublemaker’s pert bottom. 

Mommy’s hand sharply connects with her bottom, jiggling the soft flesh and leaving a streak of pink in its wake. The second smack falls quickly, harder than the first. Mommy’s experienced, steel hand settles into a fast rhythm, stinging slaps landing solidly on the undercurve of quivering cheeks.

It’s not the hardest or longest spanking Andrea has ever endured, but it’s not comfortable by any means. Mommy has a completely different method than Daddy. Where Daddy prefers to focus on her sit spots in a predictable, but nonetheless painful, fashion - Mommy is the opposite. Lena likes to ensure that their girl can never tell where the next smack will land.

Her hard hand will loudly land in the center of Andrea’s bottom, before stinging one cheek with sharp fingers. She slowly builds the heat, teasing the whimpering girl towards an almost harsh finish. Those final spanks always make her ears ring and her bottom burn. Today is no different and Andrea howls as Mommy leaves a lasting impression on her flaming skin.

For a reminder, it sure does its job. Tears trickle freely from her eyes, and Andrea knows Mommy had added more for her earlier hesitance. 

“The next time Mommy tells you it’s time for a spanking, you will listen the first time,” Lena gently scolds, her hand rubbing the warm bottom protruding from her lap. “For someone so smart, you can be very silly at times.” It’s insane to Lena that someone would argue when their bottom is bare, but deep down she recognizes it for what it is - an act.

“Yes, Mommy,” Andrea whispers, sniffling loudly.

“There’s my good girl.” Lena fondly smiles down at her, still rubbing her bottom. “I’ve never known a bottom to color as easily as yours,” she muses. “It’s nice to see my handiwork showing up so well.” She feels Andrea stiffen over her lap, and Lena rolls her eyes good naturedly. “Don’t be jealous, sweet one. You know you’re Mommy’s girl. The best one I’ve ever had, and the only one I will ever want.”

“I’m not jealous,” Andrea retorts, brattily. Lena chuckles, lightly patting the pink cheek underneath her hand.

“That’s the one and only lie you will tell Mommy,” she chastises softly. “How about we get some food in your tummy now. Before we risk bringing out a truly grumpy goose.” Andrea flushes, humiliated by Lena’s childish words, but feeling her chest fill with warmth all the same. “Up you get, little one.”

Andrea clumsily pushes herself off Mommy’s lap, not even bothering to fix her clothing once she’s upright. She’d just lose them again anyway. Her sleep shirt doesn’t cover much of her lower half, but Mommy and Daddy have seen it all before. She lowers herself down, leaning to one side and keeping as much weight off her bottom as she possibly can.

Andrea hears Lena chuckle at her antics, and feels her hair being petted from behind.

“Mommy’s silly girl,” Lena murmurs fondly. She sits next to her girl and rifles through the bag of takeout, ensuring Andrea has her food before she sets out hers and Kara’s.

Kara joins them halfway through their meal, her hair still wet and the small package still tucked under her arm. Andrea watches as Daddy places it on the sofa before joining them on the floor, her curiosity once again piqued. Her gaze remains glued on the package until Lena nudges her, shooting a meaningful look towards her unfinished meal.

Andrea sighs, but doesn’t argue. It would be pointless and she doesn’t wish to upset Mommy. Keeping her focus on her food is one of the hardest tasks Andrea has had to complete. The package seems to be calling to her like a siren, begging Andrea to open it up. Her bottom burns beneath her, a timely reminder of what happens to disobedient girls.

She’s convinced that Kara is taking longer to eat on purpose - she’d seen Daddy wolf down an entire portion of potstickers in just a few minutes before. Andrea can feel her patience dwindle, her eyes once again flicking towards the package. Daddy catches her this time, and a wolfish grin spreads across pretty features.

“Bring it to me,” Daddy orders. Andrea trips over her own feet in her eagerness to both comply and satiate her curiosity. The package is light and she can’t work out what is inside, but Andrea dares not look. “Good girl,” Kara praises, smiling warmly as the package is placed into her waiting hand. “Sit back down please.”

Andrea drops down to her knees, leaning into Mommy’s side as she stares at the package in Daddy’s hands. Lena reaches down to tenderly rub her bottom and leaves a soft kiss against Andrea’s temple, her girl preening underneath her attention. Kara stands and unwraps the package, staring down at the brat huddled in Mommy’s arms.

“Daddy bought you a little present,” Kara states, smirking. “Do you want to play with your new toy?” Despite not having a clue as to what it is, Andrea eagerly nods. Daddy always buys the most interesting presents. “So eager,” Daddy teases, sharing an amused glance with Mommy.

Andrea watches with wide eyes as a small, almond shaped piece of metal is pulled from the brown bag. There’s a pink jewel on one end, almost gaudy looking, but Andrea can already feel her body reacting. She knows instantly what it is, and her cunt throbs in response to the sight of it. Daddy had threatened to use a plug in the past, but she’d never followed through and Andrea had lost all hope.

“What do you think, pretty girl? Will you let Daddy put this in your bottom?” Kara drops to her haunches, blue eyes carefully studying the troublemaker who had so easily won their hearts. “I think it’d make your bottom look so pretty. It already matches the skin,” she lightly states. Andrea blushes, well aware of the color Mommy had left behind on her cheeks.

“I’d like that, Daddy,” Andrea murmurs, shyly. Kara beams at her, sharing a warm glance with Lena.

“Such a good girl when she puts her mind to it,” Kara fondly murmurs. Lena nods, Mommy content to just watch for now as she affectionately fluffs their girl’s hair. “If you can keep this in your bottom for an hour, Daddy will let you cum twice this weekend. You see what happens when you’re good?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Andrea nods, her gaze fixed on the plug resting in the palm of Kara’s hand. “I’ll be good, I promise.” It’s mostly an empty promise, Andrea’s inner brat never could stay buried for long, and Mommy and Daddy would be disappointed if it did.

“Come on then, there’s no time like the present,” Kara states, reaching out to help Andrea up from the floor. Kara and Lena work in tandem, Lena clearing the coffee table of their leftover food and Kara bending Andrea across it. “Okay, little one. Stick that bottom out for Daddy.”

Andrea’s face burns as she forces her behind outwards, presenting all of her most private areas to Daddy. Kara pulls a small bottle of lube from her pocket, and Andrea jumps when she hears it click open in the otherwise silent room.

“Relax, little one.” Kara pats her bottom, “Daddy is just going to get you nice and ready for the plug.” The lube is cold against her most intimate, tightest hole and she barely refrains from squirming. Daddy likes her good girl to stay still and accept whatever she wishes to do to her.

Daddy spreads the lube around and Andrea gasps when her slick finger slowly pushes inside her bottom. It feels tight, full, and Andrea wiggles her hips at the intrusion. Daddy’s finger surges further inside, spreading lube as far as she can. Kara’s finger slowly, but surely, pumps in and out, pulling a whimper from Andrea.

“Such a good girl taking Daddy’s finger,” Kara coos, staring down at their girl with pride filled eyes. Her finger is pulled almost all the way out, only resting inside to the first knuckle as she squirts more lube on her twitching hole. She carefully adds a second finger, feeling Andrea’s tight ring of muscles clamp down and attempt to gobble them inside.

Andrea feels stuffed, humiliated, yet so fucking turned on as Daddy scissors her fingers inside her bottom. Beads of sweat form along Andrea’s brow and she pushes back against Kara’s hand, silently begging her Daddy for more.

“Almost there, good girl,” Kara murmurs. “I think Mommy is enjoying the show you’re giving us. So beautiful at our mercy like this.” Andrea flushes pink, gasping for breath as Daddy slowly fucks her behind. The stretch is unlike anything she has ever felt before, better than Andrea could have ever imagined, and she’s disappointed when the fingers slide out of her.

Her bottom hole twitches, yawning open and instantly missing the stretch. Cool steel presses between her cheeks, Daddy easing the small plug into her waiting bottom. She wiggles it, gently pushing the flared part inside. Andrea’s hole closes around the toy, gripping it tightly as the pink jewel peeks out from between her cheeks.

“So pretty,” she hears Lena murmur, convinced there’s a glimpse of awe in Mommy’s tone. Andrea feels two sets of hands paw at her warm bottom, a shiver running through her. Arousal drips down her thighs, her cunt so sensitive and desperate for attention that it hurts. 

“I bet none of your employees could even imagine their big, scary boss in this position. Do you think they’d feel better knowing you have a Mommy and Daddy who will punish you for your rudeness?” Lena asks. Her knuckle brushes against the jewel, causing the plug to shift inside Andrea’s bottom. She moans, her fingers gripping the edge of the table like a vice. “I asked you a question, little girl,” Mommy warns.

“Yes, Mommy. They’d feel better,” Andrea whimpers. Lena hums her agreement, her fingers dipping lower and drifting through wet, puffy folds as she kneels behind the troublemaker.

“I don’t think any of them are spending their weekend with their bottoms stuffed full after a spanking from their Mommy, are they?” Andrea frantically shakes her head, a verbal response alluding her as Lena slides one finger into her tight cunt. Her warm, wet walls flutter around Mommy’s finger.

“No, Mommy,” Andrea finally breathes out, sucking in a desperate breath. “They’re not as lucky as I am.” Lena nods her approval, grinning at Kara.

“Good answer, sweet one,” Lena murmurs. She adds a second finger, curling them into the spongy sweet spot that drives Andrea wild. “Good enough to earn you a chance to cum. What do you think, Daddy?” Lena gazes up at Kara, eyes dark and gleaming.

“Perhaps,” Kara nods, “but only if you’re quick, little one. You have 60 seconds. If you don’t come, you’ll have to wait until tonight,” she warns. She returns Lena’s gaze with a thoughtful expression, “if you want it, you’ll have to do it yourself. Ride Mommy’s fingers if you want it so badly.”

Andrea whines, feeling Mommy’s fingers pause inside her cunt. She wants to yell, to beg, to tell them they’re being unreasonable, but the thought of losing permission makes the protests die in her throat.

“60 seconds, sweet one,” Lena prompts her, forcing her fingers as far inside Andrea’s wet heat as she can. Andrea rocks forward, feeling long fingers slide down her walls. It’s demeaning, humiliating beyond belief to be made to fuck herself on Mommy’s fingers. She pushes backwards, settling into a quick rhythm, mortified to think about how she must look.

If she looked backwards, she’d notice Daddy’s hand inside her own pants, and be able to appreciate the way Mommy stares. 

Andrea is frantic, her knees burning with the friction of the carpet as she slides herself back and forth, desperately fucking herself. The thought of waiting several hours to cum is unbearable, and she briefly wonders if people can die from being edged so much.

“30 seconds left, little one. I don’t think you want it enough,” Daddy tsks. Andrea whimpers, bouncing backwards against Mommy’s long fingers. She can feel her release building, her lower stomach tightening and her thighs burning from the brutal pace she’s maintaining.

Mommy, God bless her, curls her fingers - a small, literal helping hand. Fingertips bump against her favorite spot and Andrea unravels. Her orgasm hits her like an explosion. Her cunt tightens around Lena’s fingers, clamping down harshly and holding them hostage. She falls forward, nipples pebbling against the cool coffee table. Andrea twitches, her jaw swinging open as she cries out.

Her cunt squirts all over Mommy’s hand, the long awaited release flowing through her like electricity. Andrea lays bonelessly, half slumped across the table and her legs splayed out beneath her. Mommy’s fingers slide out of her, squelching noisily and dragging another whimper from the brat.

She’s still twitching when Daddy lifts her into her strong arms, carrying her bridal style towards their bedroom. Daddy settles their girl against the soft pillows, cooing softly to her as Mommy massages aloe into her reddened knees. Andrea can barely lift her head when a cool washcloth lightly rubs her against her swollen, sticky cunt.

She lays there, satisfied and exhausted as Mommy and Daddy clean her up. They murmur to her, praising her and promising to take care of her, and all Andrea can do is hum a gentle response. Her hair is brushed away from her face by soft fingers, and tender kisses are left on her sweat slicked skin.

Andrea is asleep by the time Mommy and Daddy climb into bed inside her, cocooning their special girl between them as she naps.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find exclusive content here](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)

Dinner is an entirely different affair tonight. Gone is the sullen, stubborn attitude that Andrea packed with her overnight bag when she came to Kara and Lena’s apartment. Instead replaced with the pleasant, satisfied girl that they know so well. She’s seated between them, thriving under their constant, positive attention.

Andrea beams at each compliment, preening under their delicate touches to her thighs or hair. They praise her for doing so well this afternoon, and promise her that she’s well on her way towards redemption. 

Andrea’s belly is full of Lena’s lasagne, her favorite, but she still makes room for the ample slice of strawberry cheesecake placed in front of her. Daddy can’t cook, but she always ensures there is a delicious dessert for their good girl. She hadn’t expected such a luxury this weekend, but she isn’t about to complain.

She finishes eating first, and rests her head on Mommy’s shoulder as she waits for her to finish. A soft smile plays on her lips as she inhales the scent of floral shampoo that clings to dark locks. Andrea feels Daddy’s hand slide across her bare thigh, the tips of her fingers inches away from the cunt that’s been left exposed for them.

Long fingers trickle upwards, sliding through wet, slick folds. Kara continues to eat with her other hand, crystal blue eyes fixed on the plate in front of her. Andrea whines, shifting in her seat at the feather light touches. Mommy glances downwards for just a second, emerald eyes crinkling with amusement before she goes back to her own food.

Daddy teases her clit, dragging slick arousal over and around the straining little bud. Andrea aches for Kara to make her cum again, but she only has one orgasm left and Monday morning is still a while away.

Her thighs quiver as she turns her face to hide in Mommy’s neck, breath catching in her throat and eyes squeezing closed. Her lower lips are swollen, her cunt sensitive beyond belief. Her sight grows fuzzy around the edges with each flick from Daddy’s finger, but the release is snatched away at the last second - dangled above her like a treat she hasn’t yet earned.

Andrea whines, frustrated. She removes her face from Mommy’s neck, turning to stare at Daddy with irritated eyes. Her glare is met, Kara’s eyes flashing with warning as Andrea reaches down to swipe through her own slick. Two sets of cutlery drop with an obnoxious clatter, but Andrea doesn’t care.

Lena firmly grasps her wrist, stilling her frantic rubbing. Emerald eyes narrow, a myriad of emotions filtering across her perfect features. Anger, intrigue, lust, all mingling together and sending a blush seeping across Mommy’s chest.

“Are you sure you want to do that, little one?” Lena asks, her voice low and betraying her interest. She  _ wants _ Andrea to continue. “Are you sure you can handle the repercussions?” Andrea holds her intense gaze, her fingers circling her clit even as Mommy’s hold remains on her wrist.

Her clit throbs, peeking out from its little hood as lithe fingers desperately add harsh pressure. Andrea shudders, coming with a high pitched whimper as her slick pools on the seat. Her limbs spasm, her cunt twitching as she grinds it against the seat. Mommy’s gaze darkens, and Kara’s hand clamps down on her shoulder.

Her orgasm is almost anti-climatic. It’s not enough, it’s nothing compared to what Mommy or Daddy could do to her, but the apologies die in her throat. She got what she wanted, even at the expense of the praise they’d lavished her with just moments ago.

“I hope it was worth it, naughty girl,” Kara husks into her ear, tugging her head back to expose her neck. Daddy nips at the tender skin of her throat, sucking harshly to leave a vivid mark behind. “Such a shame, Mommy and I were  _ just _ about to reward you for your good behavior. It was going to be a wonderful break from your punishment, but since you’ve just shown us you haven’t learned your lesson, I guess we’ll need to continue it.”

Andrea shivers, her fingers gripping the edge of her seat. Her hair is dropped, Daddy’s strong fingers latching onto her ear instead. She’s urged to her feet and marched to the bedroom like an errant child. Kara pushes her forward, Andrea letting out a grunt when she lands facedown on the bed.

Andrea grins into the comforter, thrilled to get the reaction she wanted so quickly. They’d promised her a punishment weekend, and she’s sure as hell going to ensure she gets it. Sunday night will bring tender cuddles and copious praise which she’ll vehemently inhale. It’ll be the part of the weekend Andrea will remember, and cherish, the most. But, for now, she craves the fun, the harsh hands of Mommy and Daddy, the pain.

“Such a silly girl,” Kara murmurs, painfully pinching her bare bottom. “This is what you want, isn’t it? You want Mommy and Daddy to be mean.” Daddy slaps her ass, pulling a drawn out whine from Andrea. 

“Again, Daddy,” comes the whispered plea, followed by another spank. Her already tender bottom jiggles, the troublemaker gasping as each spank lands. She fists the comforter, her knuckles popping and glowing white as the assault on her behind continues. Heat builds, settling deep into the rounded flesh, tears flood behind tightly closed lids. If she didn’t know any better, Andrea would think Daddy’s hands were made of steel.

“Wait until you see what Mommy bought for you,” Kara murmurs, her tone carrying a warning that causes Andrea’s cunt to clench. “The perfect gift for a naughty little girl. Mommy has just been waiting for you to give her a reason to use it and, as usual, you didn’t disappoint.” Daddy’s hand lands sharply on the back of a trembling thigh, relishing the squeal that comes from their brat.

Kara lets up, her hand gently rubbing the warm bottom in front of her and smiling. Lena moves around behind her, collecting something from the closet. She watches as Lena walks around the bed and lays a large, wooden paddle in front of Andrea.

“I found it online,” Lena remarks, casually, as though she could be talking about the weather. “It seemed perfect for blistering your bratty behind.” Lena gazes down at Andrea, expression unreadable, watching as Andrea’s eyes widen. She kneels down to become eye level with the young woman sprawled across their bed, her forearms resting on the mattress. “What do you think?”

“Green,” Andrea blurts out, embarrassingly desperate. Emerald eyes narrow, anxious that the brat is too caught up in the moment to fully think it through. She reaches out and brushes soft hair and away from Andrea’s clammy forehead.

“It’s okay if you think it will be too much,” Lena whispers, stretching across to kiss Andrea’s forehead. “Don’t just say yes because you think I want you to. We haven’t tried a paddle like this before.” She gazes deep into Andrea’s red rimmed eyes, attempting to convey just how serious she is.

“I’d like to try, Mommy,” Andrea murmurs. “I’ll tell you if it’s too much. I promise.” Lena is silent for a moment, her eyes lifting up to look at Kara, who nods.

“Alright,” Lena murmurs. She presses another quick kiss to Andrea’s head before standing, her features hardening as she glares down at Andrea. It always amazes Andrea how quickly Lena can morph into her stern, disapproving Mommy. It’s like watching her adorn a second skin, emerald eyes changing in a single blink.

“I’ve warmed her up nicely for you,” Kara grins, pecking Lena’s cheek when she moves to stand beside her.

“Indeed you have, my love.” Lena gazes down at the trembling bottom arched high in the ear, taking note of the reddened skin and deciding on a low number of swats. A number that can be changed at any time depending on Andrea’s reaction and the state of her bottom. “Alright, little one. Are you ready?”

“Yes, Mommy,” Andrea whispers. They watch as Andrea plants her feet and pushes her bottom out a little further, lightly bouncing on her toes for a moment. Lena tightens her grip on the smooth handle of the paddle, momentarily likening it to one of her chopping boards before shaking that thought from her head. Concentrate, Lena.

She claps the paddle across the center of Andrea’s upturned behind, watching carefully as the brat sucks in air through her teeth. Andrea bounces again, just for a moment, before settling back into position. Lena swings again, the paddle connecting with a little more force this time and her brows raise when Andrea doesn’t react.

Their girl is rarely stoic. The third swat lands squarely across tender sit spots, pulling a whimper from Andrea, but nothing more. Lena frowns, taking a moment to check the marks left behind on the troublemaker’s bottom.

Andrea grinds her teeth together, determined to get through it without using her safeword. She pushes her bottom even further out, giving Mommy an enticing target.

The paddle lands heavily once again, ripping the air from Andrea’s lungs. It takes every ounce of self control within her to remain in position, her fingers desperately clinging to the comforter. The next strike makes her knees buckle, and she drops down to her haunches, tears dripping down her cheeks. Her pulse throbs in her ass, the ache from the swat settling deep inside tender flesh.

Strong arms wrap around her waist, Daddy gently pulling her back into position and holding her there with a firm hand on her upper back. A kiss is left atop her head, tender and reassuring, and Daddy strokes her forehead.

“Almost there, little one,” Kara murmurs. “You’re doing so well, but if you need to stop then just say the word.” The reminder is a mere whisper, but she hears it loud and clear. Andrea shakes her head. She wants this. She  _ needs _ this.

“I can finish, Daddy. Please keep going.” Kara meets Lena’s gaze and gives her a nod, but signals for Lena to take it easy. Attentive blue eyes are fixed on their trembling girl as another swat scorches her bottom, her mind racing as Andrea cries out and slides downwards again. Kara raises her hand and Lena drops the paddle as though it burns her.

“That’s enough,” Kara states softly. “She’s had enough.” Andrea shakes her head, choking on sobs as she stares pleadingly at her Daddy.

“No! I can do this. I can finish.”

“No, darling. It’s done,” Lena frowns. She steps forward, dropping to her knees as she holds Andrea from behind. “More would be too much. You did so well, sweet girl.” Lena’s hand gently rubs her inflamed behind, eyebrows knitting together as Andrea continues to sob for more.

“I didn’t safeword. Why did you stop? I can take it!” Andrea chokes on her sobs, her hands desperately swiping at her cascading tears. Lena sadly gazes at Kara, jerking her head towards the bathroom in a silent request. Kara nods, albeit reluctantly, and makes her towards the ensuite. 

“We weren’t comfortable with giving you more, darling. We’ve never gone this far before, and I think you’re trying to prove yourself to us,” Lena murmurs. She brushes Andrea’s hair from her sweat stained face, her lips brushing against her temple. “It’s our job to stop ourselves if you don’t.”

“I can take it,” Andrea repeats, but her confidence wavers. Her bottom throbs and she knows there will soon be colorful bruises marring the perfect skin. She’ll remember tonight every time she sits down next week, the ache a delicious warning to mind her manners. “I could do it. I could deal with it,” she whispers, weakly.

“I know,” Lena sighs, “but we don’t want you to  _ deal _ with it.” She rubs Andrea’s bottom again. “Kara and I need to be able to trust that you’ll use your safeword when you need to, otherwise this won’t work. It’s just as much your responsibility as it is ours, darling.”

Andrea nods, sniffling loudly. She allows herself to be pulled into Lena’s arms, her face buried in the crook of a sweet smelling neck.

“We’re going to get you cleaned up, and then we’re all going to lie down in bed,” Lena states, her voice soft but firm. “Then we’re going to have a long talk.” Andrea whines into Mommy’s soft skin, but otherwise doesn’t argue. Her throbbing bottom is a solid reminder of just how important aftercare is. Lena and Kara want to take care of her, and Andrea doesn’t have the energy to fight them on that. Nor does she truly wish to.

Daddy returns and easily scoops her into her strong arms, carrying her bridal style towards the bathroom. The shower is running on its most gentle setting, the water cool, and Andrea shivers as her minimal clothing is gently removed from her body. She’s aware of Lena shedding her clothes somewhere behind them, but Andrea isn’t quite ready to leave the comfort of Daddy’s arms.

Mommy slips into the shower before her, frowning as she adjusts the temperature and grabs Andrea’s favorite shampoo from the shelf. Guilt simmers deep in her gut, but she forces herself to ignore it for now. Andrea, and her wellbeing, is her main priority right now.

“Mommy is going to help you clean up whilst I find some cosy pajamas for you and make some tea, alright?” Kara murmurs into Andrea’s ear, her hand still softly rubbing her swollen bottom. “Mommy and I are going to take care of you. You don’t have to worry about anything.” Kara presses a gentle kiss to Andrea’s temple.

“Okay.” The whisper almost breaks their damn hearts and it’s not lost on Kara that Lena is also close to tears. Guilt is evident on her pretty features, settled deeply into the crease between her brows.

“Hey, you okay?” Kara asks, concerned. Lena nods, forcing a smile to her face that doesn’t reach her eyes. Kara narrows her eyes, unconvinced as she gently guides Andrea into the shower and deposits her into Lena’s arms. “We’re going to talk later,” Kara murmurs, growing more concerned as she stares deeply into horrified green eyes.

“Hey there, little love.” Lena ignores Kara’s comment, instead focusing her full attention on Andrea. They stand there for a full minute underneath the water, skin on skin, and accepting love and comfort from each other. Lena doesn’t truly understand her own warring emotions, but she knows Andrea needs her. “Alright, tip your head back for me,” she gently commands.

Lena takes her time, slowly wettening Andrea’s hair under the stream of lukewarm water. She’s tender, attentive, as she gently massages shampoo into the soft locks. Lena’s nails lightly scratch Andrea’s scalp and she feels the girl melt beneath her touch.

“You’re such a good girl, Andrea,” she praises. “A very, very good girl. I’ve been so proud of you this weekend.” Andrea preens under Mommy’s compliments, a watery smile tugging at her lips as her hair is rinsed off. She stands as still as she possibly can as Lena cleans her with a sponge, gently patting suds off her sore bottom.

“You look sad,” Andrea murmurs. Lena smiles, but shakes her head. “I wanted it, Mommy. You don’t have to feel bad.” Lena stays silent and kisses her cheek. She turns the water off and steps out, wrapping a towel around herself before holding one out for Andrea to step into. “I read that you need to be looked after, too,” Andrea tries again.

“Let’s get settled into bed before we talk, hmm?” Lena blinks tears from her eyes as she leads Andrea back towards the bedroom. She watches as Andrea walks straight into Kara’s waiting arms, the towel slipping from her body. Emerald eyes fixate on the darkening skin of Andrea’s bottom, bile rising in her throat as she imagines how it will look once the bruising has settled.

Kara takes over, drying Andrea and helping her dress into warm, flannel pajamas. Lena keeps her back to them as she dresses, a lump growing in her throat. She doesn’t understand why she feels this way - she never has before. Everything they do is consensual, but Lena feels awful every time she catches sight of Andrea’s behind.

“Hey.” Kara is suddenly behind her, wrapping her arms around Lena and resting her chin on her trembling shoulders. “Stop hiding inside yourself and talk to us.” Kara kisses her jaw, her arms tightening around her.

“Why do I enjoy this?” Lena asks, her voice falling to a whisper. “We’re taught to never harm our partners, and yet she’s bruised.” Lena glances behind her, guilty eyes settling on Andrea as she lies on the bed wrapped up in the blankets. She hates the way Andrea watches her, concern etched on the recovering one’s pretty features.

“Come lie down,” Kara urges. She’s heard about dom drop before, but she’s never witnessed it. If she’s being completely honest with herself, Kara isn’t entirely sure what to do. “Come on, I’d like to hold both of you and that’s very hard if you’re not in the bed.” 

Kara gently tugs Lena towards the bed and tucks her in beside Andrea, smiling at the way Andrea instantly gravitates towards her. She settles behind Lena, her arm stretching across to rest on Andrea’s hip.

“I  _ wanted _ this,” Andrea murmurs. “I asked for it. I consented to it. I  _ liked _ it,” Andrea reassures Lena, burying her face in Mommy’s neck. “You’re the best Mommy I could ever hope to have.” Lena’s cheeks burn, used to the praise. She’s not sure how to feel. She always thought that aftercare was always saved for the submissive. It’s how Lena always did it. She’s never been the one who needed it before.

“A very good Mommy to a very good girl,” Kara mumbles, her voice muffled against Lena’s shoulder. “I’m extremely lucky to have both of you in my life, and I feel honored that I get to be the one to hold you both right now.” She feels Lena shake in her arms, silent sobs wracking her body.

Andrea looks unsure, terrified, and Kara reaches across to tenderly stroke her cheek. She smiles reassuringly, watching as Andrea curls herself further into Lena. Kara feels tears flood her own eyes as Lena and Andrea softly cry, unable to do anything but hold and praise them both as they let it all out.

They cry themselves to sleep and, despite losing feeling in one of her arms, Kara is too scared of disturbing them to move. She’ll lie here all night with a numb arm if she has to, watching over them and being nearby in case either of them need anything at all. Kara knows they all need to talk but, for now, they need to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find exclusive content here](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [find more content here](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)

Kara is the last to wake on Sunday morning, the apartment eerily silent as she stretches the stiffness from her muscles. She scrubs the sleep from her eyes and pushes herself out of bed, not at all surprised to notice that her hoodie is gone from the back of the door. With a good natured roll of her eyes, Kara roots around inside the closet until she finds something comfortable to wear.

She finds an oversized sweater that one of their friends left behind after a New Years Eve party and tugs it over her head. It’s not as soft and comfortable as she’d like, but it’s cosy enough to chase off the early morning chill. Yawning loudly, she wanders into the living room and finds Lena and Andrea snuggled together on the sofa. They’re whispering softly to each other, neither one of them noticing that Kara is awake.

“Well you guys are just adorable,” Kara comments, startling them. She slumps down on the other side of Andrea, sandwiching their girl between her and Lena. “How are we feeling this morning?” Kara kindly asks. Her hand rests on Andrea’s knee, her thumb lightly stroking the bare skin.

“Better,” Lena murmurs, placing a fond kiss into Andrea’s hair. “Last night was intense.” Kara pulls a sympathetic face and nods.

“It was, but it’s important to remember that everything was consensual. We know now that paddling is maybe a little too much,” Kara says, gently. “No-one is to blame, sometimes you don’t know until you try,” she shrugs. “All that matters is that we take care of each other at all times and use our words when we don’t like something.” Kara shoots Andrea a knowing look and boops her nose.

“I felt a little lost,” Andrea murmurs. “I was so focused on making you and Mommy proud of me that I kinda forgot to think about myself,” she admits, her lip caught between her teeth. “I’m glad you both stopped before I asked you to.” Kara smiles sadly, her gaze meeting Lena’s.

“We had a little talk about it this morning,” Lena states, a crease very much visible between her brows. “I think we’re done for the weekend. Andrea is going to apologize to William tomorrow morning either way, and I think we all need a gentler pace today. Maybe we could discuss last night a little more.” Kara hates how timid Lena sounds, her voice small and her shoulders hunched.

“I think that’s a good idea.”

“It was my fault,” Andrea murmurs, her plump bottom lip caught between her teeth. “You shouldn’t blame yourself,” she adds, mostly to Lena. Kara’s brow wrinkles, her worried gaze darting between the two guilt ridden women.

“There’s no blame,” Kara states. “There’s  _ no _ blame,” she repeats. “I think last night was a good reminder on how important clear communication is. I think we also sometimes forget that aftercare is integral for  _ all _ of us,” Kara carefully says, her eyes flicking upwards to meet Lena’s anxious gaze.

“I’ve never felt like that before. At least, not to that extent,” Lena admits. She rests her head on Andrea’s shoulders and sighs deeply. “It was like a guilty fog just kinda descended, it was hard to think about anything but the pain Andrea was in and how I was the cause of that.” Lena turns her head to lightly peck Andrea’s shoulder, “it didn’t matter that it’s what we all agreed on, or what we all wanted.”

“Why didn’t you safeword out?” Andrea asks, gazing down at Lena in concern. Lena frowns, speechless for perhaps the first time in her life. She shifts on the cushion, turning to rest her back against the arm of the couch so she can see both of them without straining her neck.

“I… I don’t know,” Lena murmurs. “I’ve never really thought about doing that.” Her brows knit together, “I guess I always thought that you needed the safeword more than Kara and I do.”

“It’s for all of us,” Kara shrugs. “All three of us need to be comfortable with what we’re doing at all times. You guys were so focused on doing what you felt the other wanted, that you forgot to think of yourselves.” Kara smiles sadly, eyes darting between both of them. “We’ll be more careful next time,” she adds. “We’ll discuss it more beforehand and we’ll ensure that we  _ all _ use the safeword if and when it’s necessary.”

“Did I ruin the weekend?” Andrea asks, small and timid. Kara balks and leans forward to comfort her, but Lena beats her to it.

_ “No.” _ Lena gently cradles Andrea’s face in her hands. “Absolutely nothing has been ruined. Not this weekend, not us,  _ nothing _ ,” Lena states seriously, her eyes wide and firm. “It’s like Kara said, we didn’t communicate with each other as well as we should have, but I think we’ve all learned our lesson on that.” Lena leans forward and presses a tender kiss to Andrea’s forehead.

Kara watches with silent pride as they comfort each other, happy to steer the conversation towards resolution before taking a back seat. She’s more than aware of the differences between them and her. Kara was surrounded with love and healthy communication as a child, with the others left to mainly fend for themselves during a time they should have been nurtured.

While Kara can look at a situation and assess what’s going on, Lena and Andrea will sometimes crawl back into their emotionally stunted childhoods. It’s safer there. There’s no feelings, no conflicts - no chance of majorly screwing up.

She draws her eyes across their snuggling forms and smiles at the calmer features. Kara wishes she could hold them both for a year, protecting them from anything that could wipe the peaceful expressions from their faces.

“How about a day in bed,” Kara suggests. “We can watch cheesy movies and eat junk food all day. I can set the TV up in the bedroom and we won’t have to move for anything but food and the bathroom.”

“That sounds nice,” Lena murmurs, nodding as a lazy smile stretches her lips. “Self care is the best care,” she quips.

“Exactly. You guys go on ahead and get comfortable. I’ll order some food and get the TV set up.” Kara shoos them from the living room, her eyes soft and fixed on their retreating backs. A gentle sigh escapes through her nose, relief slowly replacing her concern. Kara plans on ensuring her girls leave the apartment tomorrow morning feeling like their best selves. For today, that’s  _ all _ that matters.

\----------

Andrea swallows her pride, no mean feat, and strides across the bullpen with her head held high. William isn’t at his own desk, because of course he isn’t, and Andrea rolls her eyes when she spots him attempting to chat up one of her assistants. Some of the women seem to find him charming, but Andrea is decidedly  _ not _ one of those women. And he’s  _ always _ around, like a two dimensional character from a low budget TV series that’s terrified of having too many women at the forefront.

“William, can I have a word?” Andrea calls out to him, barely refraining from rolling her eyes when he holds up one finger. Sure, dude, keep your boss waiting whilst you flirt with the poor intern. Andrea stifles a sigh, well aware of Kara watching her from across the room to ensure she’s doing as expected.

“Sorry, boss. It’s hard to keep the ladies away,” William grins as he approaches her. He winks, “you know how it is.”

“I wanted to apologize for how I spoke to you on Friday,” Andrea says, straight to the point and unwilling to make any kind of small talk with the insufferable man in front of her. “It was inappropriate and, going forward, I will ensure I speak to you privately if I have any issues with you.”

“Oh, that was nothing,” William waves her off. “I didn’t even give it a second thought.” He glances back at the intern, “we good here, boss?” Andrea nods, forcing a tight smile to her lips. She stalks straight to her office with a set jaw, slumping down on one of the pristine couches. Andrea’s met her fair share of annoying men, but William Dey takes the cake.

“Hey there.” She looks up when she hears Kara’s soft voice, smiling tiredly at her Daddy. “I know that must have sucked, but I’m really proud of you,” Kara murmurs as she settles next to Andrea on the couch. 

“I  _ really _ don’t like that man,” Andrea grumbles, allowing her head to drop down and rest on Kara’s shoulder.

“That’s understandable,” Kara nods. “Unfortunately, he’s great at his job and  _ mostly _ makes yours a little easier when he isn’t flirting with the interns.” Kara pecks the top of Andrea’s head. “The next time he bugs you, just come see me. You can rant about him as much as you need to without landing yourself in hot water.”

“I will,” Andrea nods. “I still don’t have much time for him, but I understand I was wrong for chewing him out in front of everyone. Even if he didn’t care about it in the slightest,” she tacks on the end, slightly bitter.

“You weren’t punished for hurting his feelings,” Kara murmurs. “You were punished for lowering yourself to that level.” She lightly pats the side of Andrea’s bottom, “the sore behind was for your benefit, not his. A reminder to never change who you are, even when others try to bring you down.”

“I know,” Andrea smiles. She sighs, “I wish we didn’t have to work today. I like it when it’s just the three of us.”

“I do, too,” Kara whispers, as though revealing a national secret. “Perhaps you should come home with us more often. There’s really no need for you to be alone in that apartment, unless you really want to be.” Andrea holds her breath, her cheeks puffing outwards, hope filling her chest.

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” She dare not voice the words, fearful that she’s misunderstood and is about to be disappointed.

“Lena and I have made it very clear that we’d love to have you around all the time,” Kara states. “We’ve been waiting for you to finally give up that apartment, but we thought you weren’t quite ready to do so.”

“Oh.” Andrea blushes, heat blossoming across her features. “I was waiting for you to ask me to,” she admits, bathfully nibbling on her bottom lip. “Communication, huh?” she jokes, jerking away from Kara when she playfully pokes her in the ribs.

“We’ll work on it. Now, how about you take your lunch hour for once instead of working through it and hoping I don’t notice,” Kara suggests, lifting a knowing eyebrow. Andrea has the good grace to look sheepish, she should know better by now than to think she could hide anything from Daddy.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.” Andrea’s head whips around to the door, a wide grin splitting her lips when she finds Lena waiting there. “Surprise,” Lena grins. Andrea watches as Lena locks the door and draws the thick, velvet curtains across to block out the glass wall. “Mommy wanted to make sure her good girl was rewarded for apologizing.”

All of the moisture leaves Andrea’s mouth, settling somewhere a little further south. She nervously clears her throat and moves to stand behind her desk, closing and locking her electronics with shaking hands. The last thing she needs is for something intimate to be accidentally broadcast to one of the many journalists in her contact list.

“What if they hear?” Andrea whispers, feeling heat pool deep in the pit of her stomach even as she says it.

“Well, you should probably try and stay quiet then.” Daddy is suddenly behind her, firm hands on her hips and warm mouth nibbling her neck. “Unless you’d prefer Mommy and I leave.” Kara’s breath is warm against her ear, sending an involuntary shiver down her spine. “If you don’t want this, we can always go to Noonan’s instead,” Kara murmurs.

“No,” Andrea shakes her head. “No, I can order in later. Please just…” Andrea inhales sharply, “I can’t stand waiting anymore.” Her voice comes out in a desperate whine. “Please, Daddy.” The words have barely left her mouth when her skirt is shoved upwards, creased around her hips and exposing lace panties.

She pushes backwards against Kara, eyes widening when she feels the lump against Daddy’s crotch. Kara came prepared, it seems. Damp panties are whisked down and kicked aside, and her legs are nudged open.

“Nice and quiet, little one,” Kara murmurs. “We wouldn’t want the entire floor to find out how much of a Daddy’s girl you are.” Andrea squeezes her eyes closed, face burning with humiliation even as her cunt clenches. Kara’s fingers dart through her folds, separating soft lips and circling her pulsing clit.

“Please,” she whimpers, pushing back against Daddy’s hand. “I’ll be quiet, Daddy.”

“Let’s see if you are.”

Andrea can feel Lena’s gaze on her as Kara bends her across the wide desk, envisioning Lena’s salacious grin in her mind's eye. Andrea’s cunt pounds, aching for some attention, and she prays that Daddy is finished teasing her. She wants to be fucked, to have Daddy stretch and fill her pussy. The sound of Kara’s zip sliding open is like a heavenly song from above.

All coherent thoughts fall from Andrea’s mind when she feels Kara’s strap nudging her entrance. Daddy threads her hand into Andrea’s hair, yanking her head upwards and forcing her to look at Lena. Mommy lays on the chaise, skirt rucked up to her hips and her legs spread as she lazily spreads her folds with one finger. Mommy stares at their girl, circling her clit as she gives Kara a nod. 

The air rushes from Andrea’s lungs as Kara pushes inside her, slowly stretching and filling her tight cunt, everything Andrea has been craving since Friday night. Daddy’s hands squeeze her ass, blunt nails lightly scraping the sensitive flesh.

Andrea moans, desperately slapping her over her own mouth and her chest heaving at the welcome intrusion. Kara lightly slaps her ass and she bucks against the edge of her desk. Daddy bottoms out, her hips flush with Andrea’s ass as Kara’s hands move to grip her waist. Daddy pins her in place, her hips rolling as she slowly fucks her from behind, pulling almost all of the way out before slamming back into Andrea’s dripping cunt.

Andrea’s gaze flicks upwards to meet Mommy’s, eyes instantly dropping to watch as Mommy slips a finger into her own drooling entrance. She feels her pulse quicken, Mommy’s pretty little pussy easily swallowing the digit. Daddy relentlessly drives into her, Andrea’s tits slapping against the top of the table as she briefly wonders if she can ever work here again without her mind diving into the gutter.

Electricity seems to flow through her veins, alighting each nerve ending with long awaited pleasure. Her eyes remain fixed on Mommy even as Kara fucks her senseless, guttural moans pulled from her throat with each delicious thrust. Sweat pools beneath her breasts, trickling down to her trembling stomach, her breath ragged.

Daddy’s hips slap against her bruised bottom, reigniting the dying embers of the fire lit a few nights before. It hurts, aches, but in the best way possible. Her cunt throbs, stretched and leaking copious amounts of her fluids all over her thighs. Her stomach tightens, an elastic band pulling taut deep in her gut, blue eyes still focused on Mommy.

Lena has three fingers buried inside her cunt, pretty little lips pulled wide open and swollen, fucking herself in time with Kara’s thrusts into Andrea. Nipples stand erect on heaving breast and strain against the expensive shirt, emerald eyes hooded and darkened as she takes in the show in front of her.

“You see what you do to her?” Kara growls into Andrea’s ear, her breath hot and wet against her skin. “Do you see what you do to Mommy? She can’t even wait to be fucked.” Kara’s hand snakes around to tweak Andrea’s nipple, Daddy nibbling on their brat’s neck as her hips never break their rhythm. 

Andrea’s so wet that she can hear the strap sliding in and out of her, her cunt greedily clenching around pliant plastic. The noise from between her legs is obscene, entirely out of place for a professional environment, but she doesn’t care.

Her eyes lock with Mommy’s again, watching as she comes undone. Mommy’s release trickles from her stretched opening, her cunt clenching around long fingers. A soft whimper sneaks through tightly pressed lips, Lena’s eyes closing as she shudders in ecstasy. It’s beautiful, erotic, and Andrea feels privileged to see what so many people aren’t even allowed to imagine.

Her own release barrels closer, a firm arm around Andrea’s waist doing the job that trembling legs no longer have the strength to do. Tightness travels lower, pressure building in her core and Andrea bites down on her knuckles. Her cry of delight is muffled, but only just, and her cunt spasms around Daddy’s strap. Her juices leak down her quivering thighs, her sight dimming as the world explodes around her.

She shudders, her head dropping down to the desk as her mouth slips open. A cry sneaks out, stifled by Daddy’s hand a moment later. Her legs jerk, flailing without permission, and her breath is released in frantic bursts through her flared nostrils. Daddy doesn’t let up, her dick still bumping against that sweet spot inside her and her fingers sliding across her twitching clit.

Andrea collapses against the desk, spine heaving as she gasps for breath. Her thoughts drift to her employees just outside the room, aftershocks of pleasure still tickling at her nerves. If only they knew what their boss was up to, fucked into exhausted silence whilst they rush around to meet their deadlines.

Something cold against her crotch causes her to yelp, her muddled brain taking longer than usual to realize that Daddy is cleaning her up. Mommy is in front of her, stroking her hair and murmuring tender praise into her ear, tending to her girl like she’s the most precious jewel in the universe.

“Don’t worry, Princess,” Lena murmurs. “We’re not done with you yet, that was just a little preview until we can take you home tonight.”

Andrea smiles.

Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complete.
> 
> [find more content here](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Come join the fun on [Tumblr](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
